Losses
by k8ty
Summary: This continiues after Night Lights.
1. Stressfull

-Emma and Melanie are walking up to the school-

Melanie- Oh, I can't believe I got an A.

Emma- Miracles do happen.

Melanie- Hey!

Emma- Kidding, calm down. Oh, your hair looks so pretty curled.

Melanie- Really? The top is straight.

Emma- So? I should try it. We'll hang out tonight and you can sleep over and we'll do each other's hair and stuff.

Melanie- All you have to do is braid it when it's wet and let it air dry for a full day. No big.

Emma- I'm still jealous.

Melanie- Don't be.

Emma- Ok.

Ellie- Hey.

Melanie and Emma- Hey...

Ellie- I have to give you this. Hands Melanie an envelope and then leaves, and Emma and Melanie give each other looks of curiosity

Emma- Open now.

Melanie- Opens it and reads it Emma. Look.

Emma- It's...the case. It's...tomorrow...

opening credits

Emma- I can't believe it...a few months ago we pressed charges against Tom and now we get to let everybody know what happened to us, and he can go to jail.

Melanie- Let's go talk to Sauve.

-In Sauve's office-

Melanie- So, what did the doctor say about us? Was there anything wrong?

Ms. Sauve- Well, you did develop a few bruises inside...nothing outside of your body. You didn't develop any STDs. And, no signs of pregnancy. Well, actually. Melanie. You did show a sign of pregnancy, but we're not sure if you really are or not.

Camera goes in on Melanie's face as she looks upset

-Emma and Melanie are walking down a hallway-

Emma- I can't believe him!

Melanie- Ok. Whatever.

Emma- You okay?

Melanie- Fine.

Emma- You don't seem fine.

Melanie- turns around I'm fine, okay! Drop it!

-Later, Melanie and Emma are sitting outside when Ellie walks up-

Ellie- Hey.

Melanie- Hi.

Emma- Hey...

Ellie- Mel what's wrong?

Melanie- Nothing, I'm fine! Nothing's bothering me. Why the hell does anybody care? She gets up and walks away

Ellie- follows her You're not starting again, are you?

Melanie- I'm thinking about it and everyone's pissing me off.

Ellie- Don't. Don't let a jerk like Tom hurt you. So what if he dumped you or whatever?

Melanie- Stops walking and turns to face Ellie You don't get it, do you? You don't know what happened at the damned party?

Ellie- Party?

Melanie- Manny took me to some party and Tom came up to me and started talking to me, and then we went upstairs.

Ellie- Oh, um.

Paige walks up

Paige- Melanie. Ashley told me to talk to you.

Melanie- What? I have a hundred counselors now?

Paige- Melanie stop it. She looks at Ellie with a look and Ellie walks away

Melanie- What?

Paige- About Tom. I need to ask you.

Melanie- What?

Paige- What exactly happened?

Melanie- Met him at a party, he came up to me and refused to stop kissing me, and told me he'd hurt me if I didn't date him instead of Jay, and then he took me upstairs and started to rape me. Starts crying Then, Emma came in and he started with her too, and then he started to hit us.

Paige- Oh. Well, something similar happened to me.

Melanie- Did someone beat you and bruise your insides? Did someone almost get--Stops talking and looks directly at Paige

Paige- No, but this guy Dean did rape me, and I lost my case. You have internal problems, and that's proof of what he did to you. If you pressed charges, you'd probably win.

Melanie- Yeah. Um.

Paige- You did press charges, right?

Melanie- Oh, yeah. Of course.

Paige- I'll go. To the case, I mean.

Melanie- Thanks. she sits down on a bency thing near her locker

Paige- sits down next to her It's going to be fine. Believe me, at least you have evidence. I had nothing.

Melanie- That sucks.

Paige- Yeah, and it means he is still on the loose, and can get anyone.

Melanie- Oh. Well. Thans for talking to me, and I'm glad someone's coming to the case.

Paige- I'll tell Ashley to go. Does Ellie know?

Melanie- No. I don't want her to know. She'll watch over me like a hawk. It's annoying.

Paige- Why would she do-Melanie pulls up her sleeve slowly to show-oh...

Melanie- Yeah. That's why.

Paige- Oh. You aren't...you know...?

Melanie- No, no. No no. I'm not. Don't worry. This case? No big deal to me anymore. I'll be fine.

Paige- smiles at her

Camera goes in on Melanie's face looking unsure and confused

-Outside Degrassi, Ellie runs up to Melanie, who is walking out of the school-

Melanie- What this time?

Ellie- I'm not sure your so okay. I saw your arm and it still had scars on it. You're lying to me.

Melanie- No, I'm not lying to you! Relax, okay! stops walking and turns to face Ellie

Ellie- You're still doing it, aren't you? Show me your arm.

Melanie- I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me, and I stopped. What about you?

Ellie- I stopped a while ago. Show me your arm. I saw your arm when you were talking to Paige.

Melanie- You listened on our conversation?

Ellie- I overheard the last part. Now, show me your arm!

Melanie- I can't believe you listened in on me? What, are you afraid you'll miss something cool?

Ellie- It's Paige. Why would I?

Melanie- Cause Paige is nice.

Ellie- Whatever.

Melanie- I can't believe you listened to our conversation! Pulls up her sleeve violently There! Nothing! Old scars from before! Happy? Now, I don't know how I can ever trust you again. Maybe I shouldn't.

Ellie- Uh! Cause I'm your friend!

Melanie- Forget it. Goodbye, I've got stuff to do other than sit here and have a stupid conversation with you. She continiues walking as Ellie watches her from behind

end of part one


	2. Court

Start of part two, second episode

-The day of the case, Emma and Melanie are walking up the steps to the court room-

Paige runs up to them from behind

Paige- Hey, um. Good luck.

Melanie- Thanks. At least one person thinks I'm fine with it.

Paige- Who doesn't?

Melanie- Ellie, of course.

Paige- Of course. You said she watches you like a hawk, and never leaves you alone. Guess she started early this season.

Manny walks up to them and smiles at Melanie

Melanie- Manny!

Paige- Oh, and um, Ashley couldn't make it. Sick. Gotta go, see you in the court room.

She leaves

Melanie- Hey. Now you'll find out what happened upstairs when you were too busy dancing and getting drunk at the party.

Manny- Sorry, okay?

Melanie- Whatever.

Emma- Mhm.

Melanie- You're quiet.

Emma- Thinking. You'll need to talk first, because I don't know what happened before I got in...there...

Tom walks up and gives Melanie a pat on the back, a peck on the cheek, and a wink. She slaps him hard

Tom- Excuse me?

Melanie- Would you like me to repeat what my hand said? I believe it was 'Slap'.

Tom- Aw. So cute.

Melanie- Go away. I'm not supposed to talk to you.

Tom- You told about the night. What happened. Whispering now But, you still gotta stick by what you said. I'm still your boyfriend. He takes his hand and moves it slowly across her chest

Melanie- backs up Get off me!

Emma- She won't have to stick by it. Goodbye, go inside now. You'll be in your jail cell soon enough. She take's Meanie's arm and pulls her inside and Manny follows

Tom- stands there angrily

Jay walks up to him and punches him in the shoulder hard and walks into the courtroom

-Twenty minutes later, they're in the court room, and Melanie walks up to the stand-

Lawyer: What exactly happened that night?

Melanie- He, well, um, came up to me and then started to kiss me out of nowhere. And then, he um pushed me up against a wall, and started fingering me. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen. I tried to move away, but he pushed me against the wall harder. He said he'd only let me go if I dumped my old boyfriend, and then I said no to him again. But he pushed me even harder into the wall, so I had no choice but to say yes. And then he told me to go upstairs into a room with him, and then I said no but he pushed me again. So we went up there.

Lawyer- What happened when you got up there?

Melanie- Well, he, um, he shoved me onto the couch that was in there. I think it was a pullout bed or something, but nevermind that. He started to kiss me all over and finger me and then he started to really rape me while all the time I kept on saying no to him.

Lawyer- And then what?

Melanie- Well, Emma came in. And he grabbed her and threw her onto the couch as well and he raped us both.

Lawyer- Okay.

-10 minutes later, after Melanie is done explaining, Emma comes up to the stand-

Lawyer- So, you were there also when this was happening.

Emma- Yes. Well, most of it. I wasn't there the whole time. I walked in on them, and I thought that they were doing that thing because they both wanted to, so I said sorry and went to walk out, and them Tom grabbed me and threw me down too. She sniffs

-About half an hour later, Melanie, Emma, Manny and Jay are walking out of the court room-

Emma- We'll find out if we won tomorrow.

Melanie- Hopefully it'll be good! But I've got my boyfriend back! I'm more concerned about this! She kisses him for a few seconds

Emma- Ew. I accept that you guys are dating, just don't rub it in my face? It's discusting.

Melanie- Jealousy...eh?

Emma- Believe whatever you want.

They walk down the street all of them laughing

end of part two. Part three coming soon! Leave me reviews!


	3. Secrets Spilled

start of part three- Losses

-Three months later, Melanie is outside getting the mail. She finds the court results-

Melanie- -opens the envelope, and squeals and runs inside and calls Emma-

Emma- -picks up the phone- Yeah?

Melanie- -shouting- WE WON! WE WON!

Emma- WE DID? Well, duh Melanie we had plenty of evidence! This is just a good feeling!

Melanie- I KNOW BUT WE WON! YES! -jumps up and down- Gotta go, bye! -hangs up-

Emma- -hangs up, smiling and leans against the wall- We won.

-Jay, Emma, and Melanie are walking to the school stairs-

Melanie- I am SO happy!

Jay- You won. Whopee.

Melanie- You should be happy that he's going to jail now!

Jay- Why?

Melanie- He made me dump you, and go upstairs with him.

Jay- Nah.

Melanie- -playfully pushes him-

Emma- Um!

Melanie- Sorry! I'm just so happy...

-Ms. Sauve walks up to them-

Melanie- Hm?

Ms. Sauve- It's time to receive your results?

Melanie- What results?

Ms. Sauve- The results on your STDs? Pregnancy? We have them. We think you ought to see them.

Melanie- Why now? I'm busy.

Ms. Sauve- Emma you're coming, too.

Jay- Why? What's wrong with them?

Ms. Sauve- Well, we might think that they have a few signs of pregnancy...

-Jay looks like he is about to say something, but doesn't. He looks over at Melanie, who is just staring at the ground-

Ms Sauve- Follow me girls. -She walks inside her office, whihc is right there, and Melanie and Emma follow her.-

Jay- -Rolls his eyes as he turns around, and walks away, hitting the wall as he walks-

-In Sauve's office-

Ms. Sauve- You already know what I told you last time we talked, right?

Melanie- Um, no STD's. Um, internal bruises, and...well...

Emma- That she was pregnant.

Ms. Sauve- Well, she showed a sign of being pregnant. Or two.

Melanie- So I am pregnant?

Ms. Sauve- Maybe.

-Melanie and Emma are sitting outside eating, when Ellie runs up-

Ellie- I am so sorry about how I acted. How I was before. Over protective.

Melanie- Emma do you hear something?

Emma- UH, I hear Ellie apologizing about her behavior.

Melanie- -mumbles- I don't.

Ellie- What do you want from me! You act like you hate me now! I was your first friend!

Melanie- Not anymore. I don't like controlling people. I don't like people who are all like, 'Oh, something bad happened, and I'm gonna fucking die.'

Ellie- I don't like people who don't forgive other people for something stupid! Like you! You just lost a loyal friend! -She walks away-

Emma- What is your problem?

Melanie- What? I told her the truth.

Emma- She's right. You are too cool about things. -She gets up and walks away-

Melanie- GOOD! WE AREN'T FUCKING FRIENDS ANYMORE! -She gets up and runs away crying, and she passes Jay, who is watching her, and she lets out a loud sob and starts snapping at her rubber bands.-

-In the bathroom, you hear Melanie crying in a stall, and snapping a rubber band on her wrist-

Manny- -walks in- Mel? You're in here. I hear you. Where are you?

Melanie- Leave me alone.

Manny- What's wrong hun?

Melanie- People hate me for feeling good about myself. For being too cool about things.

-Muffled, Jay knocks on the bathroom door and asks Manny if Melanie is in there-

Manny- -Looks out the door- Yeah. You better come in here.

Jay- Girls bathroom.

Manny- Come in already!

Melanie- Jay...I hate myself right now.

Jay- Which stall are you in?

Melanie- Last one.

Jay- -walks over- Open up.

Melanie- -opens the door, releaving a tearstained face, and a little runny makeup- What?

Jay- -kisses her deeply- Don't do anything stupid.

Melanie- Like what? What was that for?

Jay- Because you've grown on me so much since you became my girlfriend, and...I...

Melanie- I know. -She kisses him back-

Manny- -ahem-

Melanie- Oh, hi Manny.

Manny- What were your results?

Melanie- Jay is going to hate me?

Jay- No I wont.

Melanie- Tom got me pregnant. -She goes into the stall and locks the door again-

Jay- I know that...so in nine months, you're going to be a mother, and I'm not gonna be the father, but Tom is, who is the father.

Melanie- Jay get in here a second I gotta tell you something. -She opens the door and Jay walks in-

Jay- What is it?

Melanie- Manny step away from the door. This is private.

Manny- -walks away to the bathroom door, about to walk out-

Melanie- -whispering really low, so you can barely hear- No. You're the father.

Jay- How?

Melanie- That night you slept over my house? And Emma, Manny, and Ellie were there? It was that mini-party. We got drunk? But that's not when. The Ravine.

Jay- But we only had--

Melanie- Oral...no. We did that, and then..

Manny- Are you done yet!

Melanie- -Still whispering- Real sex.

Jay- Oh yeah...we were really drunk then...

Melanie- I think that might of been it. You're the father. it's the circumstances that make it seem like Tom is.

Jay- Oh yeah...I get it.

Melanie- I still love you...

Jay- I love you.

Manny- Come on already! Stop with the mushyness I know you guys are having in there!

Melanie- Ha. I was in here because I lost some friends. Including Emma.

Jay- Why?

Melanie- I'll explain another time. Let's just go.

-They walk out, and as they do, Paige walks out of the stall next to the one Jay and Melanie had been in, and her eyes are wide, but shes smirking, as if she had just found out some juicy gossip, and she walks out of the bathroom-

Melanie- -Sees Manny- Oy! Come here!

Manny- Since when do you go 'Oy'?

Melanie- Since I just said it. Who else do I have to hate?

Manny- What's with this hating spree you've been on?

Melanie- I just started to hate people. You and Jay are never going to be hated.

-Jay walks up-

Jay- What about me being hated?

Melanie- You're never being hated by me.

-Craig walks up-

Craig- Nice going Jay!

Jay- What are you talking about?

Craig- You're going to be a father! Nice going! -Sees Manny giving him a nasty look and he walks away-

Jay- What the fuck?

Melanie- Oh no.

- Ashey and Ellie walk up and start laughing-

Melanie- What the fuck is going on!

Ellie- Everybody knows your secret, lovebirds!

Melanie- WHAT SECRET!

Ashley- You're pregnant!

Ellie- Thanks to Paige for letting us know!

-There are a lot of people where they are-

Ashley-HEY GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY! THESE TWO IDIOTS ARE PREGNANT! YES, JAY HOGART AND MELANIE...uh, what's your last name?

Melanie- -choked up- Lemain...

Ashley- JAY HOGART AND MELANIE LEMAIN ARE A PREGNANT COUPLE! YES, JAY GOT MELANIE PREGNANT! HOW'S THAT FOR INFORMATION!

Melanie- Oh my god Ashley.

Manny- Whoa.

Ellie- NOT ONLY THAT, BUT SHE IS SUICIDAL!

Melanie- -lips are camped together and is about to cry-

Jay- What the fuck was that!

Ellie- Just letting everybody know the truth!

Some guy- Hey! Nice going!

Melanie- I'm not suicidal anymore you bitch, this is why we're not friends anymore.

Ellie- We're not friends anymore because you're too much of a bitch to accept an apology!

Melanie- Who's the one who just spilled a secret! TWO SECRETS!

Ellie- I don't care!

Melanie- Well I DO -shoves Ellie into a locker, and she gets pushed back, and the two start fighting-

Jay- Hey, hey STOP IT! -he goes into the middle of them to try and stop it but Melanie pushes him by accident instead of Ellie and he falls to the floor appalled at her-

Melanie- Oh my god I did not mean to push you. I ment to push Ellie.

Jay- Right. And guess what. Bye. -He leaves, followed by Ellie and Ashley-

Melanie- Oh no..-runs into the nearest bathroom-

Manny- Melanie!

Paige- -Sees her run in and follows her worridly-

Manny- -goes in also-

Melanie- -is at the end of the bathroom, holding a ribbon around her neck tightly-

Paige- Melanie! -grabs the ribbon and throws it in the garbage-

Manny- -comes up next to paige-

Melanie- How could you lok at me? Come near me? Talk to me!

Paige- I'm sorry, I didn't know they'd do that!

Melanie- Yeah well your not supposed to lsiten in on conversations of other people, and if you do, don't tell anyone!

Paige- I WAS IN THE STALL NEXT TO YOU HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO IGNORE IT?

Melanie- YOU DON'T TELL PEOPLE SECRETS LIKE THAT! YOU ARE SO RETARDED!

Manny- Guys...calm down...

Melanie- No. I'm done here. I'm getting a school transfer as soon as possible.

Paige- You can't..

Melanie- Don't talk to me. Ever.

Manny- You can't! We need you here!

Melanie- You don't need the school slut who's pregnant around. NOt the one who got raped, almost killed herself three times within one month, and who is hated by most of the school.

Manny- WE DON'T HATE YOU!

Melanie- How about Ellie and Ashley, huh? Jay now hates me. Emma does. What's the point of staying here?

Manny- What's your problem?

Melanie- THIS SCHOOL is my problem. I hate it.

Paige- Fine. Leave. Bye. You lost another person. -she walks out-

Manny- Make that two people. -she walks out also-

Melanie- -goes into a stall and starts to cry loudly-

End of part three! Whew! That was long! Sorry it took so long to put up, too! PLease leave me some reviews! I'll post your name up on the next part! See you!


	4. Chapter 4

Start of part 4!

-Two months later, Melanie is sitting outside, crouching down and crying alone when someone walks up to her-

Melanie- -studdering- Who are you?

JT- JT. Why are you crying? Are you that girl?

Melanie- What girl?

JT- The one all the rumors are about?

Melanie- If one of the rumors is lonely, depressed, pregnant, crying, cutting loser then yes.

JT- Your not a loser. You just think you are. And everybody knows you've stopped, so they just ignore that rumor.

Melanie- -whispering- Right. I stopped. Look, I'm all alone. And I don't think you want to be seen with me. So I suggest you leave.

JT- Where are your friends?

Melanie- Friends? Ha. You make me laugh, JT. But I don't know how to get any of my friends back, I'm working on it.

JT- Listen. I'll be your friend. I'll even help you get your old friends back. I'll do anything for you.

Melanie- Don't get mushy. Please. Mushy makes me barf.

JT- -laughs, and then Melanie starts laughing to.-

-She gets up and the two walk away talking and laughing occasionally-

Melanie- I'm sick of not having my friends back.

JT- It'll work out. Believe me.

-Paige and Manny walk up-

Paige- Oh look. She got a new boyfriend.

Melanie- No.

Manny- Really? Being the slut you are, I'd think he was your new boyfriend.

JT- I wouldn't be talking, Manny.

Manny- Aw. Look at poor, lonely JT.

JT- Liberty moved, okay?

Manny- You don't have that many friends, either, James Tiberius Yorke.

Melanie- That's your name?

JT- Don't make fun of me!

Melanie- I wasn't. Calm it. Look, you guys. I was in a really bad mood when I yelled at you. I shouldn't of done it. It was a bad thing to do. But now you guys hate me. So there's no chance of getting you two to treat me like a friend again.

Paige- yeah, well I was stupid to tell Ellie and Ashley your secret, and I deserved it.

Manny- I don't know why I walked out. I was gettng frustrated with you. But, can you accept us back?

Melanie- Yeah. Hugs!

-The three hug, and Emma walks by, and Melanie is about to speak to her but Emma walks away fast-

Manny- Ignore it.

Melanie- I ahve so many people to apoligize to! Ellie, Ashley, they were the first ones to talk to me, Emma, Jay. Oh my god Jay. Oh my god. Ow. Oh my god. -She crouches down slowly, clenching her stomach-

Manny- Melanie!

JT- Whats her problem?

Manny- Ugh JT you are so ignorant! Paige help me get her up and into a bathroom!

-Paige helps Manny pick up Melanie by the arms, and Melanie is standing,and the three run to the closest girl's bathroom, and as the run, Manny hits Jay on the side by accident, and he looks, and notices they're running with Melanie-

-IN the girls bathroom, Melanie runs into a stall-

Manny- How long has it been!

Melanie- About eight months! No!

Jay- -runs in- What's going on?

Manny- It's been eight months.

Jay- Only a month to go.

Melanie- Yeah and while I throw up and explode, -pauses- Oh no not again! -She throws up- FUCK. I HATE THIS.

Manny- It gets easier, believe me.

Paige- Craigy and you should know, right?

Manny- Paige...

Melanie- -in a hoarse voice- Cool it both of you.

Paige- You want to go home? We'd go with you.

Melanie- Okay.

Jay- We're sneaking out. -Leaves the bathroom, followed by Melanie, Paige, and Manny-

-They all run out of the school and off the grounds-

Melanie- Let's go to my place.

-They all go to her house-

-There-

Manny- Would you two stop?

Paige- Yeah, it's discusting.

Melanie- What?

Manny- Stop making out! It's bad enough your pregnant cause of him.

Melanie- Anyway. I got drinks. Anyone want them? Everclear punch. -She hands out cups-

Paige- Sure, uh. These are alcoholic.

Jay- Stop being a baby and drink.

-They all drink the everclear punch, a lot of it. They are drunk within half an hour-

-Jay and Melanie are making out-

Manny- Go Mel! Oh ho!

Paige- Oh my god we gotta invite more people here! Craig, Jimmy, everybody!

-Manny calls people and tells them to come over. About an hour later, there are a whole bunch of people there, drunk and cheering Jay and Melanie on-

Spinner- Go Jay!

Paige- Go Mel!

Manny- Woohoo!

-Emma, Ellie, and Ashley walk in-

Emma- What's going on?

Melanie- -stops- Emma, Ellie and Ashley! Come on join the party! -She gets up wobbily and grabs cups of Everclear punch for them and hands it to them-

Emma- No. -She pours it on Melanie's head-

Melanie- -stands there-

Jay- Not cool, greenpeace. -He grabs Melanie's arm and takes her upstairs-

Ellie- Emma what was that? -She goes upstairs- Mel!

-People start clearing out-

-Upstairs-

Ellie- Melanie!

-no answer-

Ellie- Melanie! -She hears crying in the room closest to her so she opens it, and Melanie and Jay are sitting on the bed in there, Melanie sobbing loudly into Jay's shoulder-

Jay- Look. She was just trying to be nice to you.

Ellie- I'm Ellie. I didn't pour the everclear on her head. It was Emma. I still have mine in my hand. -She sits on the other side of Melanie-

Melanie- What? I'm an alcoholic pregnant teen suicidal loser?

Ellie- No. Your not. I shouldn't of said all those things.

Melanie- It wasn't just you, it was Ashley.

Ellie- I helped. I apoloziged to you, too. The only way we can be friends is if you forgive me. For everything I've done.

Melanie- Fine. Your forgiven. I just need to drop dead.

Ellie- Stop saying that! You are not a loser. You are pretty, smart, and your trying to throw that away! It's dissapointing.

Jay- And because you shouldn't even be thinking about doing anything to yourself. Cause you're loved by so many people, Mel. -He kisses her-

Melanie- Yeah. I'm soaking with Everclear Punch. My makeup is running down my face. I feel like shit. I'm drunk. What the fuck else can go wrong for today?

Ellie- Do you have an ODC with saying fuck?

Melanie- Yes. Fuck fuck fuckety fuck. It's the best fucking word to be invented. Haha!

-They start laughing and joking around-

Melanie- Party is over.

Ellie- We better get going. I'll go get the rest of the people out. You two can...um...bond...haha.

Melanie- Okay. Have fun.

-Ellie leaves, and Jay and Melanie stare at each other for a moment and then they kiss-

Melanie- Oy.

Jay- You really shouldn't try to throw everything you have away.

Melanie- I'm not throwing everything away!

Jay- Good...-He hugs Melanie and she looks like shes confused, upset, and like she's hiding something-

End of Losses! Oh my god! Three whole stories with Melanie! Already! Well, Leave me some reviews, okay? Please? Lol! Bye! (And I really will post your username. Special Thing coming up soon!


End file.
